All You Wanted
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: Teslen, set within the last episode of season 4, Sanctuary for None 2. Helen knows what she has to do, yet will she let Nikola in?


***pokes head around door***

**Hello :) So, I know I've been away for a month *gasps*, but I've had Uni, and then my muse went on a three week holiday. To be honest, she's still on vacation, so I am definitely not happy with this. But, this is something of a farewell. I have no idea if I'll be able to write anymore, and this saddens me :( Anyway, I wanted to leave you with some Teslen happiness, so here it is. It is inspired by the Michelle Branch song - All you wanted.**

**This is set just before Helen decides to hit the self destruct on the Sanctuary, but before all hell breaks loose, if you get me :) She knows what she has to do, is upset, and Nikki is there to comfort her :)**

**Anyway, **

**I need to dedicate this to Em - I love you dearly, and I miss you.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>All You Wanted<strong>

"Helen?" Nikola moved towards the crumpled heap which was strewn across a couch in the library. He stepped cautiously, afraid of the gentle shaking he could see that her entire body was undergoing. He stopped a few feet away from her, craning his neck to look at her and fiddling with the lapels of his jacket.

"Helen?" he asked once more, this time softly, scared of what might await him if she raised her head to look at him. He breathed out slowly as the shaking stopped and silence began. The library was empty – devoid of almost every book that she had acquired during her multiple lifetimes - and echoed horribly when he tried to take a tentative step towards her. He stopped, his hands swinging gently to his sides as he let go of his jacket, and decided to drop the facade he always wore around her. Clearing his throat softly he spoke once more -

"Ljubav?"

He watched as her entire body tensed at the word and he waited nervously, waited for her reaction. Her head snapped up suddenly, her eyes glaring into his.

"What do you want, Nikola?"

His brow furrowed instantly. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her hair was mussed to one side, and her makeup had run dreadfully. Yet she had closed him off. Her eyes held no emotion, and her voice was clipped and harsh. He ventured a step forwards but froze as she pulled backwards.

"Helen..." he began, his eyes imploring her.

"If you've come to complain about one more thing, I swear to god I will shoot you," she shot out, a hand coming up to rub a stray tear from her cheek, while the other darted to rest on her gun. Her words were bitter, stinging and her throat hitched as she spoke.

Nikola opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He took in the scene before him for a moment. He did not know what she was so upset about as she hadn't talked to him about such things since their University days, yet his heart ached to know. All he wanted to do for the woman in front of him was to ease her pain, to take it all away and see her as happy as she once was. Knowing that speaking would only hinder his cause, Nikola decided against the use of words and instead padded towards her, all the while holding her smouldering gaze.

Helen's eyes widened as the vampire strode towards her, his eyes fixed on hers. Not prepared for this turn of events, she could only watch, her mouth falling open for a scathing remark which never materialized. Her eyes were huge as he simply sat down beside her on the small couch, grabbing her legs and raising them slightly so that he could sit underneath them. He then tossed her ankles over his lap and reached for her arms. She struggled against his grip for a moment, before a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her and she gave in.

She was practically sitting in Nikola Tesla's lap as she cried silently, salty tears running the length of her cheeks. She clutched on to him needily, both arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in the spot where his neck met his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her to him tightly, his hands tracing random patterns on her back to sooth the gentle shaking her sobs created.

Nikola swallowed hard at the feeling of her nose brush against the sensitive skin of his neck, shivers rocketing up his spine. He clutched onto her tighter, beginning to rock her as she cried, the whole event reminiscent of the times he had comforted her in their younger years. In a time where they were not marred and burdened by scars from the past. When they both found comfort in each other's arms. When he was completely in love with her. When he'd though she may feel the same.

"Tell me," he whispered into her hair, his eyes closing at the feeling of her ragged breath against him. He felt her frown and pull him closer, her nails digging into his neck.

"I can't..." she gasped out, her voice trembling. Her words caressing his neck made him visibly shudder, his hands faltering in their rhythm on her back. She sniffed delicately and his heart broke.

"Please... please, don't shut me out..."

Helen's lip shook as she heard him plead with her. She heard the old Nikola then, her best and most loyal friend. The man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago, the man she was still hopelessly devoted to. She sighed heavily, trying to control her breathing when she cracked her eyes open. The strong expanse of his neck was the only thing visible to her and her breath caught at the sight of his pulse racing haphazardly and his Adam's apple quivering as he swallowed hard.

Nikola frowned down at her as he got not reply and felt her entire body stiffen in his arms.

She couldn't help herself. It was him, the feel of him under her fingers, the press of him against her body, the way his arms held her, the way his fingertips traced her muscles, his smell... she had to taste him.

Nikola's eyes slipped shut as he felt the first, tentative touch of her lips on his skin, her hot breath fanning across his now damp skin. He gripped her tightly then, his hands stopping their movement abruptly. He let out a deep moan as her lips sucked softly, his skin slipping into her wet mouth.

"H-Helen..." he started, not having any plan for a coherent sentence.

"Mmmmhmmm..." she answered, her eyes still riveted to his neck as her teeth gently nipped at him. He growled then, fisting her jacket in his hands as he clutched at her.

"Helen, stop..." he insisted half-heartedly, his head lolling back a little.

She took no notice of his protestations and ran a hand down his chest, caressing the hard, toned muscles underneath his shirt and waistcoat. Her hand wandered lower as she pulled his skin into her mouth more forcefully, her tongue rubbing furiously at it. He tasted as good as she'd always imagined.

"Helen..." he tried once again to sound serious, but as her hand ventured down to his abs, he lost the ability to think for a moment. He was brought back to reality just as her hand brushed against the buckle of his belt. He grabbed her hands, pulling her away from himself with a slight smack of her lips.

"No!"

She looked up at him blearily before anger took hold. She ripped her hands from his grasp, glaring at him.

"Isn't this what you have always wanted from me, Nikola? Isn't this why you've been flirting with me continuously for our entire lifetime? Don't you want a quick fuck and be done with the chase? Your life's goal achieved?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she was too quick for him. She straddled him suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck once more.

"Well I give in, okay, you've won... now please..." she leaned forwards to claim his lips but he pulled away, his eyes filled with an emotion she'd never seen before. She snarled at him angrily before making to move off of him. His hands came to rest on her hips suddenly then, his unwillingness for the situation to play out not dampening his need to be close to her.

"Helen, wait..." he tried, but she struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she cried out, her hands flat against his chest in an attempt to gain some leverage against his vampiric strength. He held fast though, and she eventually gave up the struggle, tears once again welling in her eyes as she looked down at him. Her bottom lip trembled violently and she averted her eyes from his, embarrassed by her own actions and his rejection of her. Nikola tried to regain his composure as he held her. Helen Magnus, the woman of his dreams, was writhing about on his lap, begging to be taken, and his body was screaming at him to do just that.

"Ljubav," he began, reaching up to cup her cheek in his palm, "I have never wanted a quick tryst with you, never!" he stroked over her reddened skin gently, smiling softly up at her. She still could not meet his gaze.

"Please, tell me what you're planning, let me help you... let me save you," he whispered, pulling her forwards for a small, chaste kiss. Helen sighed as he pulled back, her lips tingling to be joined with his again.

"Niko..." he voice broke as she tried to say his name.

"I'm in love with you, ljubav... "

It was at that moment that Helen Magnus decided to let someone in, for the simple reason that she could no longer come up with any reason as to why she shouldn't.

"Nikola, there is so much you don't know..."

"So tell me, please... please..." he knew he was begging, but he didn't care. This was worth it.

She sighed and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes at the feeling.

"I don't think I can keep it to myself any longer," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his and gripping onto his neck, "but please..." she asked once more, leaning closer and touching her lips to his.

She felt him twitch beneath her and she groaned, his hardened member able to be felt by her ever since she'd first straddled him. Nikola Tesla was not a strong enough man to deny her now, not after she'd looked at him like she had. He clasped her waist in his hands, pulling her forwards into a toe-curling kiss which made them both groan into one another's mouths.

"Nikola..." she breathed, her fingers already working on the tie around his neck, her body shivering with pleasure as his hands caressed her curves, squeezing gently. He pulled away from her abruptly as she began to grind into him, her hips tracing a small circle against his lap.

"God, Helen," he gripped her hips tightly as she moved. She let out a small growl of displeasure at his attempt to halt her movements and instead gripped his face, pulling his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, her tongue darting into his mouth quickly and without preamble.

She sighed into him, their tongues duelling fiercely as they kissed, and again her hands wandered down to his belt buckle. This time he made no attempt to stop her as she undid the clasp and ripped the belt from his hips, pulling away from his lips momentarily to give him a smouldering look.

"God, I've wanted to do this for so long..." she moaned, not waiting for an answer before claiming his lips once more. He clawed at her leather pants, almost ripping the zip open before pushing them downwards. She gasped as his cool fingertips dug into the heated skin of her thighs, and she ground into him more fiercely then, her heart leaping as she caught a glimpse of his transformation. She stared at him as his eyes turned black, his inner vampire causing a fresh wave of arousal to wash over her. She'd always been ridiculously attracted to him when he transformed.

"Nikola...?" she breathed, her hungry eyes boring into his deathly dark ones. He was breathing heavily, lost in the feel of her. He looked at her impatiently, waiting for her to finish whatever she wanted to say. She moaned then, his lips drawing her in once against and she attacked them, running her tongue sensually over his.

He feared he was delirious when he heard her mumble the rest of her sentence into his mouth.

"I...Love... you..."

His heart almost split open in happiness then, the roaring of blood in his ears drowning out every sound but those exquisite noises that she made as he caressed her, as he slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties and cupped her roughly. He thrust his hardness against her as her hands slid into his waistcoat, under his shirt and across the flat expanse of his stomach, her nails scraping against his flesh.

"I need you inside of me," she gasped into his ear and she yelped as he spun them, pressing her into the couch as he rose up over her, capturing her lips once more. It was only a fumbling few seconds before he was positioned at her entrance, their eyes locked onto one another's as he sunk in to her, causing a guttural moan to pass her lips.

"Oh, my God," she moaned, clenching her internal muscles about him as she spasmed at the intrusion.

"Yes, Nikola... yes..." she panted in his ear as he began to thrust into her body slowly, his considerable size stretching her wonderfully. He got lost in the feeling of her then and he picked up his pace, setting a steady rhythm.

They were both coming all too quickly, the heightened emotions of recent days and the exquisite pleasure of their first time together had them screaming out their releases into each other's mouths. Helen was the first to come back down from her high, blinking slowly bolts of satisfaction twitched within her stomach. She smiled into Nikola's neck as she felt his laboured breathing on her chest.

"Ni...Nikola..." she forced out between heavy breaths. He hummed in response, "I'm going to tell you something, and... it's going to change everything you've ever known..."

He raised his head to look into her eyes, his vision still blurry from the intense pleasure they'd shared. With a large gulp he blinked at her before speaking.

"You're all I ever want to know," he sighed before bracing himself for the secret Helen Magnus had been carrying around for over a century.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's why, in my opinion, the 'kiss' felt so familiar and looked as though they'd done that sort of thing before. 'Cos they had.<strong>

***sighs* **

**Love all of you x**


End file.
